The present invention relates to an automatic-clutch control system of a transmission with an automatic clutch, which system is arranged to properly control the automatic clutch when a vehicle is decelerated.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 6-117456 discloses a clutch engagement force control method which realizes a smooth deceleration of a vehicle by controlling an engagement force of an automatic clutch of a transmission according to the lowering of a vehicle speed.